


Ветер в спину

by marinesku



Series: Вибрация [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	Ветер в спину

  
_То не децибелы, не мегагерцы._

_Это вибрация моего сердца._

_  
Ветер в спину, дворцы иллюзий тают облаками.  
Дым с неба растворяет джин._

  
  
Музыка даже не гремит - бьет ритмом куда-то в грудь, закладывает уши, сверлит череп, делает лоботомию. Стоящий в помещении дым похож на туман: он не увидел бы и кончиков своих пальцев, если бы протянул руку. Правда, и протянуть ее некуда: наткнешься на кого-то из танцующих, идущих за новой бутылкой к холодильнику, возвращающихся обратно, пробирающихся к бассейну, обжимающихся в углах, целующихся, подпирающих стены – Токен, щедрая душа, обычно зовет всех.   
Чужие вытянутые ноги в проходе. Чужие руки в движении уже нескоординированного танца. Чужие тела, неожиданно выплывающие, словно деревья и столбы на туманной сельской дороге. Стэн – еще - несмотря на выпитое: лавирует, отклоняется, перешагивает. Но - уже - благодаря ему: пошатываясь, спотыкаясь, рискуя уронить пиво и растянуться прямо на грязном полу в ногах присутствующих.   
Между пальцами правой руки – горлышки двух открытых бутылок. Он шарит глазами по комнате, сканирует лица, поворачивает кого-то за плечо - раз, другой – все мимо, извиняется, пытается выцепить взглядом яркое пятно в сером мареве, поймать в фокус знакомый силуэт, но в гостиной его уже нет.  
Где-то на диване мелькает флегматично-осоловелое лицо Кайла, но до него Стэну не добраться. Развалившийся рядом Картман что-то настойчиво ему втирает, жестикулируя. Тот демонстративно закатывает глаза, качает головой, отодвигается.   
Неожиданно возникшая прямо по курсу Бебе перебивает ароматом терпких духов специфически-хвойный запах дыма. Он трогает ее за локоть, она поворачивается. Алая помада на губах смазана, локоны-завитки спадают на подернутые масляной пленкой глаза, какой-то незнакомый старшекурсник, крепко обхватив ее за талию, продолжает целовать: в шею, в плечи - кусает мочку уха. Она смеется и не догоняет вопроса.  
\- Венди?  
Стэн пытается перекричать музыку.  
\- Кто?  
Она машет куда-то неопределенным жестом, пока парень тянет ее за собой к лестнице.  
\- Стэн! – она окликает его с пролета, свесившись через перила, оттопыривает большой палец и мизинец у уха в узнаваемом жесте. Ее лицо краснеет от наклона и напряжения крика. – Позвони Венди. Обязательно, слышишь?  
Стэн кивает, пробирается дальше и выходит на улицу.  
  
Уши будто закладывает, как в самолете, от резко стихшей за дверью музыки.  
Вокруг бассейна тоже многолюдно, как и в доме, но воздух не такой спертый, и у Стэна все плывет перед глазами. Парочки и тут облепили все закутки. Кому-то повезло занять белую пластиковую лежанку, кто-то корячится в шезлонге, кто-то целуется прямо в воде, держась за бортик и чуть не соскальзывая под воду. На дне видны темные потонувшие бутылки, на поверхности плавают окурки, пластиковые стаканчики, картонки из-под пиццы, ошметки еды.   
Стэн ставит пиво на пол, мысленно сочувствуя Токену, оглядывает пространство и - мгновенно трезвея - вдруг замечает в воде знакомое тело с раскинутыми «звездочкой» руками и ногами.  
\- Эй!  
Кто-то с другой стороны бассейна недоуменно поворачивается в его сторону.   
\- Куда вы все смотрите?  
Знакомое тело безвольно дрейфует среди мусора и занятых друг другом парочек.  
\- Вы что – не видите?  
Они с трудом отрываются от своего дела, недовольно выискивая взглядом раздражитель.   
Знакомое тело медленно и мертвенно колышется на поверхности воды.  
Стэн кидается в бассейн прямо в одежде, поднимая брызги столбом. Кто-то из девчонок нервно взвизгивает от неожиданности, парни подходят ближе. Кто-то на шум выглядывает из двери.  
Стэн обхватывает тело поперек груди, подтягивает к бортику, укладывает на скользкую поверхность кафеля.  
Вокруг постепенно собирается народ, все глазеют и испуганно перешептываются за спиной Стэна.  
Непослушными, вмиг заледеневшими пальцами он тщетно пытается прощупать биение сонной артерии на мокрой холодной шее.  
Хлопает по щекам – один раз, другой, третий - почти не надеясь, на автомате. Пытается вылезти, но мокрая одежда превращается в подобие смирительной рубашки. Садится на край, зачем-то поднимает его голову себе на колени.  
За его спиной – глухой рокот. Задние ряды густеют, пополняются, лезут с вопросами, надавливают, пытаются пробраться и разглядеть. Те, что ближе, еле сдерживают напор, сползая ближе к краю бассейна.  
Кто-то выключает музыку в гостиной. Кто-то высовывается из окна второго этажа. Кто-то трогает его за плечо и бубнит нечто сочувственное.  
Внутри у Стэна разливается мерзкая холодная опустошенность.   
\- Сволочи.  
Кенни открывает глаза.   
У него расфокусированный взгляд и расширены зрачки: вместо привычной серо-голубой радужки – черный мутный омут.  
Кенни открывает глаза. Стэн чувствует прилив крови и шум в ушах, словно он залпом опрокинул в себя полбутылки джина без тоника, словно у него внутри прорвало плотину, словно он за секунду вынырнул из Марианской впадины   
Кенни открывает глаза. На его лице появляется полублаженная улыбка.   
\- Стэ-э-энни.  
Стэн медленно - очень медленно - выдыхает, молча спихивает Кенни обратно и с полминуты крепким захватом за волосы удерживает его голову и брыкающееся тело под водой.  
  
\- Я испугался, придурок. Наркот конченый.  
Кенни все еще отфыркивается, кашляет и сплевывает воду  
\- И решил меня утопить? Как-то несоп… непод... – Кенни трясет головой, капли воды попадают Стэну на лицо, - непоследовательно.  
Музыка снова орет, парочки снова целуются, Бебе с парнем исчезли в окне второго этажа, краем глаза Стэн видит, как Кайл качает головой, закатывает глаза, отодвигаясь от Картмана, и направляется обратно в дом.  
Они с Кенни сидят на краю бассейна, спустив ноги в воду.  
\- Черт, пиво! - Стэн вспоминает, но на прежнем месте его уже, конечно, нет. – Кенни, ты дебил.  
Кенни примирительно улыбается и встает.  
\- Херня. Подожди меня здесь, я сейчас.  
Он натягивает одежду и исчезает в доме – Стэна по-новой охватывает злость: это ему теперь придется переть через весь город промокшим до нитки.  
Кенни возвращается быстро, и, к удивлению, в руках у него, вместо ожидаемых Стэном бутылок – свернутая в бесформенный ком сухая одежда. Стэн видит темные джинсы, неопределенного цвета мятую футболку и надеется только, что Кенни взял все это не из отложенного Токеном в стирку белья. Но его потряхивает от холода, и, по большому счету, уже все равно. Он оглядывается по сторонам, Кенни кивает на неприметную дверь поодаль.  
Чудеса случаются: это душевая, и она оказывается незанятой.  
Кенни заходит с ним, запирает изнутри и жестом фокусника со шляпой извлекает из вороха тряпья граненую тяжелую бутыль с двумя - диагональной черной и золотой по низу - этикетками. Лихо свинтив пробку, он первым делает глоток и передает виски вмиг обалдевшему Стэну.  
\- Охуел? Это же коллекционный!  
\- Неужели? Я пока не ощутил разницы, попробуй ты.  
\- Токену влетит.  
\- Токену? Влетит?   
\- Когда-нибудь ты попадешься.  
\- Когда-нибудь я попадался?  
Кенни впихивает бутылку ему в руку.  
\- Пей. Заболеешь.   
Поколебавшись, Стэн глотает коллекционный Johnnie Walker как дешевую бурду, теплое отвратительное пойло, но кровь по венам разносит элитный алкогольный огонь быстрее, чем можно было ожидать  
Он, наконец, с некоторым трудом и ощутимым удовольствием стаскивает через голову опротивевшую мокрую толстовку, а за ней и прилипшую к телу футболку. Кожа покрывается мурашками, и он делает еще один – приличный - глоток.  
Кенни принимает виски обратно.  
Его взгляд - странно-тяжелый, замутненный - Стэн замечает, когда отстегивает ремень и спускает джинсы.  
\- Так и будешь пялиться?  
Кенни прикладывается к горлышку, запрокидывая голову, но не отводит глаз.  
\- Больно надо.  
Только усмехается, передавая Стэну бутылку.  
Виски ударяет в голову все сильнее с каждым глотком, и Стэн вдруг ловит тебя на мысли, что ему нравится – ему льстит - этот взгляд. Он вытягивается в рост и опирается руками о стены с обеих сторон неширокой душевой, позволяя себя оглядеть.  
\- Нравлюсь?  
Кенни улыбается – нет, Кенни ухмыляется – или издевается?   
У Кенни большой рот – чуть шире, чем нужно – неправильный, но Кенни это не портит.  
Не портит - что за глупость лезет Стэну в голову. Не портит.  
\- Правильный мальчик Стэнли Марш.  
Это похоже на забавную игру, какую-то подростковую подначку. К алкоголю в крови добавляется доза адреналина.  
\- Да, детка?  
Кенни подходит близко – очень близко - совсем близко - вплотную, так что Стэн ловит его дыхание.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если я отвечу «да»?  
Стэн замолкает, у него кружится голова, его ведет, и стены душевой начинают стекать, как часы Дали.   
Он думает, такие ли у него пьяно-шальные глаза, как у Кенни.  
Или: у Кенни так и не высохли до конца его спутанные соломенные волосы.  
Или: у Кенни натертые горлышком бутылки, вспухшие, влажные от алкоголя губы. Или: от него веет теплом здорового тела, пахнет не только виски - чем-то родным, с детства знакомым.  
Или…  
Или черт знает что он еще думает.  
\- Эй! Ты чего?  
Кенни хлопает его по плечу и улыбается удивленно.  
Наваждение проходит. Перед ним Кенни МакКормик, его одноклассник, его друг. Стэн встряхивает головой – ему нельзя столько пить.  
\- Мне нельзя столько пить.  
Кенни поднимает с пола одежду.  
\- Одевайся, пойдем: по ходу, ловить тут больше нечего, - он взбалтывает виски в бутылке перед носом Стэна. – Лучшее мы уже поймали. А всех телочек, наверняка, разобрали.  
Стэн совсем пьян, он чуть не заваливается, натягивая джинсы, Кенни ловит его за локоть, прижимает к стене.  
\- Смеешься? Венди бы меня убила.  
Кенни, правда, смеется.  
\- Позвони ей.  
Он тоже еле стоит на ногах. Они похожи на двух раскачивающихся богомолов, хватающих друг друга длинными лапами. Стэн медленно сползает по стене.  
\- Ну и ладно. Самые красивые все равно сейчас со старшекурсниками.  
Кенни поднимает его за руку и перекидывает ее себе на плечо, своей обхватывая за пояс.  
\- Поверь моему опыту, Стэн: самые красивые сейчас блюют в ближайших к дому кустах.  
Они вываливаются из душевой, задыхаясь от идиотского хохота, как только Кенни прячет остатки виски под паркой.  
  
  
***  
Стэн просыпается, когда за окнами уже день. Из-за полосок жалюзи пробиваются ядовито-разъедающие солнечные лучи, от которых не скрыться, даже повернувшись на другой бок. Они валяются пятнами на полу, отражаются бликами от полировки шкафа, высветляют обои до кислотно-больничной белизны.  
Одеяло сбилось где-то в ногах, простыня и подушка неприятно влажные, Стэна передергивает от противного мелкого озноба - и при первом же движении голову, словно деревянную бочку, скручивает железным обручем тошнотворной боли: виски давит, в затылок впиваются тысячи тонких длинных иголок, глаза выедает жидким азотом дневного света. Все тело ломает, выворачивая в суставах.  
Он со стоном выдергивает себя в положение сидя и прячет лицо в ладони от всепроникающего беспощадного солнца.  
Постепенно иголки истончаются – этого достаточно, чтоб он мог медленно, осторожно – аккуратно - встать и закрыть пыточные жалюзи. Стэн подворачивает ручку и так же аккуратно, осторожно – медленно - опускается на крутящийся стул.  
Он не сразу замечает открытый ноут перед собой сквозь полуприкрытые веки.  
Видимо, Кенни пытался что-то сделать по учебе.  
Через пару минут жидкий азот растекается где-то внутри, растворяет серое вещество мозга - легчает еще чуть-чуть, и Стэн потихоньку открывает глаза, смотрит на монитор.  
Хмыкает.   
По учебе – поспешное предположение.   
На экране сам Кенни в длинных цветастых бермудах приобнимает ярко-желтую в черных разводах доску для серфинга. У него прямые плечи и «кубики» на уже не таком и впалом, как в детстве, животе. Поджаренная солнцем кожа, выгоревшие до льняного цвета волосы, на обветренном лице ненормально светлые глаза и – да, у него все же широкий рот - в улыбке белые зубы.  
Прямо кинозвезда. Стэн усмехается этой мысли и неожиданно ловит себя на другой: Кенни красивый.   
Странно: он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, не давал оценки, не смотрел с такой стороны – просто не приходило в голову.  
\- Нравлюсь?  
Стэн поворачивается на стуле.  
Реальный Кенни стоит почти в той же картинной позе, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк.   
\- Паре девчонок в сети хотел отослать, сгодится?   
Стэн улыбается – на смех нет сил, головная боль еще с ним.  
\- Только паре? Сгодится: я бы дал.  
Реальный Кенни поднимает брови. Стэн все же смеется, хоть это мучительно.  
\- То есть вдул.  
Реальный Кенни не смеется в ответ, только насмешливо кривит губы.  
\- Ты уж определись.  
Что-то щекочущее нервы есть для Стэна в этом их шуточном полуфлирте последнего времени.  
\- А ты?  
Что-то такое, от чего поднимается градус остроты, яркости восприятия. Что-то вроде наркотика, кокаина: натурального, предельно чистого, без примесей и отходняка наутро.  
\- А я подстроюсь.  
Кенни улыбается: неровно, приподнимая один из уголков губ чуть выше.  
Кенни смотрит: прямо, не отводя глаз и – Стэну кажется – не моргая.  
Стэну кажется: в этом какое-то спокойствие – нет, уверенность – или снисходительность?   
Откуда?  
Стэн говорит себе: Кенни. Это Кенни. Кенни МакКормик.  
\- Откуда у тебя доска для серфинга?  
Кенни подходит к столу, перегибаясь через Стэна, закрывает ноутбук.  
\- Позаимствовал.  
Кенни задерживается: специально – ерунда, зачем ему? – и все же специально.  
Стэн видит его шею, выступающий кадык, его острые ключицы в вороте вытянутой и выгоревшей футболки.   
\- У одного парня.  
Стэн сглатывает. Щелчок крышки ноута выстрелом в затылок выпускает новую партию иголок. Кенни наклоняется к его лицу, трогает лоб холодными пальцами.  
\- Стэн…  
Стэн прикрывает глаза, поднимает подбородок, чуть подается вперед.  
\- В холодильнике есть холодное пиво.  
Стэн открывает глаза, когда Кенни уже в дверном проеме.  
\- И да, чувак. Позвони Венди. Она, наверняка, в обиде за вчерашнее.  
  
***  
Иногда Стэну снится, как они целуются: неожиданно неумело, неуверенно, невпопад. Сталкиваясь зубами, вздрагивая от непроизвольных прикосновений, боясь показаться неопытными. Они будто дети еще или подростки: Кенни в своей ставшей притчей во языцех оранжевой парке, у Стэна на голове - старая идиотская шапка с помпоном. В бывшем доме родителей, в его комнате, на том самом скрипучем диване, который помнит невинность Венди. Кенни у него на коленях, нависает сверху, держится, опираясь на его плечи, Стэн задирает парку на пояснице, проводит ладонью по коже: она похожа на горячий – как из-под утюга - шелк, Кенни отрывается ненадолго, смотрит ему в глаза - и Стэн ловит этот взгляд.   
Этот сон почему-то совсем не хорош. Совсем не светел. Даже не забавен. Повторяясь из ночи в ночь, он рождает лишь глухую тоску где-то внутри. С каждым разом все сильнее: помесь ощущения вины, дурного предчувствия, детского безотчетного страха.   
Ему хорошо во сне - может, и так же, как в жизни. Та же спонтанная страсть, то же острое возбуждение, то же странное неверие в совпадение их желаний.  
Но этот ли взгляд - такого взгляда он никогда не видел у реального Кенни. Его желание - нет, не только - доверие – или даже жертвенность?  
Тягостное ли ожидание чего-то дурного - какой-то расплаты? Детская боязнь наказания? Общая ли немотивированная ненависть к любым детским воспоминаниям, которые он отгоняет.   
Может, все это вместе - заставляет его побыстрее выкидывать из головы навязчивый и странный полуэротический кошмар.  
Он просыпается посреди ночи, приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на соседнюю кровать.  
Кенни спит, его дыхание ровно, осадок постепенно проходит – словно растворяется в ночном воздухе.  
Стэну хочется лечь с Кенни – он даже предлагал тому сдвинуть кровати. Не плевать ли им на всех? Но Кенни всякий раз отказывается:  
\- Смысл? Это же неудобно.  
Наверно, он прав. Но Стэну иногда так хочется остаться рядом и после.   
Он садится на постели, не решаясь, просто смотрит на чужую постель. Кенни лежит на животе, его рука свешивается с кровати, кисть касается пола, одеяло закрывает его до пояса, острые в движении – лопатки сейчас сглажено-округлые, и отдельных позвонков не разглядеть в полумраке комнаты.  
Стэн встает. Подходит ближе, совсем близко, стараясь не разбудить шагами, еле слышно ступает сначала на носок стопы. Присаживается на корточки перед ним. Смотрит на его лицо.  
Кенни красивый. Какая не надоедающая теперь мысль. Ему нравится ее думать, произносить эту фразу про себя.  
У него жесткие на ощупь – Стэн еле-еле касается, чтобы проверить – волосы, тонкий прямой нос с очерченными крыльями, узкий овал лица. Широкий – ну да, все же неправильный – рот. Стэну хочется дотронуться до его сухих сейчас губ подушечками пальцев, но он сдерживает себя. Не хочет будить.  
У Стэна не стоит – сейчас нет - но он его так хочет. Еще месяц назад он не понял бы, что это значит.  
Всего месяц назад.  
Он говорит себе: Кенни. Это его Кенни. Его Кенни МакКормик. Друг и… Ну, пусть будет друг и всё.  
Пусть будет: и всё.   
Его всё.  
Кенни вздыхает во сне: глубоко, с легким стоном, шевелится, передергивает плечами. Стэн тихонечко подтягивает одеяло, укрывает ему плечи.  
Кенни приоткрывает глаза. Пару секунд бессмысленно смотрит. Узнает.  
\- Ты чего?  
Стэн улыбается.  
\- Ничего. Спи.  
Кенни хлопает ресницами сонно, зевает, потягивается, переворачивается на бок, закрывает глаза.  
Стэн возвращается в свою постель. Стэн ложится на спину. Стэн еще с полчаса не может заснуть от - невыносимого, острого, переполняющего края его не вмещающей так много, слишком маленькой для этого души - счастья.  
  
***  
Стэну жалко себя – нет, он злится – он чувствует себя идиотом?  
\- Куда-то идешь?  
\- Так, - Кенни ходит по комнате, собираясь, точь-в-точь как Венди перед вечеринкой. – Прогуляюсь.  
\- Свидание?  
\- Стэн.  
Кенни не смотрит на него, Кенни опускает глаза. Кенни выразительно молчит.  
\- Что? Это что, секрет? Я ведь твой друг. Или теперь нет?  
Это все выглядит плохо. Выглядит беспомощно. Некрасиво. Постыдно.  
Стэна от себя тошнит – да, именно так. Тошнит.  
\- Конечно, друг.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? Разве я что-то скрываю от тебя?  
Все это надо прекратить, но его несет – он не может удержаться.  
Перед ним на столе кружка с остывшим кофе и полная окурков пепельница. В углу смятая, не убранная еще с утра постель. Его вещи раскиданы повсюду, и Кенни аккуратно складывает грязные джинсы, мятую толстовку, несвежую майку на стул рядом.  
Кровать Кенни заправлена – он не ночевал в общаге.  
\- Тогда кто она?  
Он не имеет права. Никакого морального права. Ничто, из того что было – не дает его.   
Стэн сам не понимает, зачем ведет себя так, но это все равно что снимать засохшую корочку крови с поджившей царапины, раздирая ее до состояния открытой ранки. Так можно получить шрам, но ведь не останавливает.  
\- Келли? Ребекка?  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Или та зашуганная, как ее – Марджорин? Она глухонемая?  
Кенни составляет его кроссовки ровно: пятки вместе, носки вперед, подталкивает их под кровать.  
\- Ты с ней встречаешься?  
\- Нет. И она не глухонемая.  
\- Хорошо. Отлично. Я понял.   
Стэн глотает горький холодный кофе – он забыл сахар. Забыл сказать: с сахаром - когда делал заказ. Кофе омерзителен, но горький вкус успокаивает – да, именно так. Горечь успокаивает.  
\- Понял.   
Кенни молчит. Кенни открывает шкаф, Кенни берет свежие чистые вещи, полотенце, белье. Складывает их стопочкой на покрывале так и не расстеленной кровати. У Кенни на полке в душе новый флакон «Aqua di Gio», Стэну нравится запах. Но Стэн ощущает его только в ванной после Кенни.  
\- Прости.  
Если бы Кенни делал заказ, он не забыл бы. Он обязательно сказал бы: один с сахаром, пожалуйста.  
Кенни перекладывает вещи в стопке: полотенце, трусы, футболка.  
Стэн делает еще один глоток. Прикуривает еще одну сигарету.  
Футболка, трусы, полотенце. Кенни открывает шкаф и берет носки. Новые носки, сшитую ниткой, скрепленную картонкой пару. Кидает ее на стопку.  
Стэн стряхивает пепел и делает глоток. Горечь успокаивает, горечь похожа на лекарство. Микстуру. Чуть-чуть потерпеть – и все пройдет. _Не больно, вот видишь: уже не больно_.  
Кенни перекладывает: футболка, носки… - поворачивается к Стэну.  
\- Нет. Это ты прости.  
\- За что?  
\- Я, наверно, виноват, - Кенни прикрывает глаза. Трет лоб. - Ладно: я точно виноват. То, что я делал. Как себя вел. Мне казалось – я имею право.  
\- Право? О чем ты?  
\- Мне хотелось реванша.  
\- Реванша? Какого реванша?  
\- Нет, забудь. Я не то говорю. Дело не в нем - не только в нем, - Кенни опускается на постель, садится на собранную стопку. - Мне нравилось, мне хотелось – это важнее.  
\- Ты о том… что было?  
\- Я обо всем.   
\- Разве я в претензии, Кенни?  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
Кенни смотрит в окно. Туда, за полоски жалюзи, за стриженые кусты перед домом. За растрескавшуюся асфальтовую дорожку от центрального входа. За маленькую круглую площадь вдалеке.  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Разве я ставил условия? В чем-то тебя ограничивал? Мне просто нужно…  
Стэн замолкает – нет, теряет мысль – или теряется сам? Что _просто_? Что ему _нужно_?  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
Стэн не понимает.  
\- Так объясни.  
\- Кое-что изменилось.  
\- Кое-что?  
Стэн делает глоток ледяного отвратного кофе. Как много кофе, оказывается, вмещает в себя стандартный картонный стакан.  
\- Да. Кое-что. И прежние радости… немножко не работают.  
\- Радости?  
Кенни переводит взгляд на него.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Стэн. Мы кое-что сделали зря – но ведь это не катастрофично, правда?  
\- Кое-что?  
\- Мы зря трахались – так лучше? Успокой меня: скажи, что я не проебал дружбу с тобой.  
Стэн тушит сигарету и допивает горькую бурду.  
\- У тебя бы не вышло.  
Кенни улыбается. Кенни опускает глаза. Кенни встает и по-новой собирает вещи.  
\- Спасибо. Прости.  
\- Не извиняйся.  
Кенни держит в руках всю свою идиотскую стопку. Кенни стоит напротив. Все еще стоит.  
\- Слушай. Мне не хочется лезть в твою жизнь.  
\- Уже. Что еще?  
\- Я тут видел Венди. Она…  
\- Я позвоню ей.  
Стэн окликает его уже у двери.   
Стэн пытается отговорить себя, оттянуть момент.  
Стэн делает паузу – длинную паузу – надеется, что Кенни уйдет?   
Горечь, горечь. Горечь успокаивает.   
– Там… все настолько серьезно?  
Кенни замирает на пару секунд, кивает утвердительно и выходит в коридор.  
 _Не больно, не больно. Вот видишь: уже почти не больно_.  
  
***  
Когда Кенни возвращается, на столе уже батарея жестяных банок, но Стэн не пьян. Вовсе нет.   
Для этого ему стоило взять джин – нет, виски - или текилу?   
Да, текилу – она легче идет.  
\- Ну и как оно?  
Кенни брезгливо оглядывает комнату, прокуренную насквозь, пропахшую кисловатым запахом пива, и идет открывать окно.  
\- Каковы они, твои новые _радости_?  
\- Не начинай.   
\- Действительно. Зачем начинать, когда нет возможности кончить?  
Он хрипло смеется собственной шутке. Ему нравится ее ублюдочность. В этом своеобразный кайф – быть отвергнутым лузером-придурком, рождающим брезгливость.  
Брезгливость лучше жалости. Пусть.  
Кенни подходит к столу, замечает открытый ноутбук со своей фоткой. Пусть. Презрение лучше брезгливости.   
Кенни тянется к ручке оконной рамы через стол. Дергает фрамугу.  
Парка задирается на пояснице, открывая полоску светлой – летний загар такой нестойкий – кожи. Стэн кладет ладонь, проводит рукой вверх: она как гладкий горячий шелк – словно только что из-под утюга - под его рукой.  
\- Стэн.  
\- Что не так?  
Кенни поворачивается, смотрит – нет, не жестко – даже не зло – только утомленно? Разочарованно?  
Да, точно. Разочарованно.  
Уважаемый всеми правильный парень Стэнли Марш. Сама справедливость. Воплощенное благородство.  
\- Какая тебе разница?  
\- Стэн. Прошу тебя.  
Он притягивает его ближе, Кенни упирается ему в плечи.  
Сохранить хотя бы уважение? Достоинство? Дружбу?   
К чему? Какой ему теперь профит со всей этой чепухи?  
\- Сегодня я многое понял, знаешь ли… Нет, не так. Вот, слушай: сёдня я многая поэл, да?  
Он кривляется и похабно ржет – чтобы соответствовать.  
Он перехватывает его за затылок, притягивает ближе. Кенни отталкивает его руку.  
\- Почему? Почему не я?  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Какая _тебе_ , блядь, разница?  
Ненависть лучше презрения.   
Кенни с силой выдирается из захвата.  
\- Какая тебе, _блядь_ , разница? Ты отсасывал за деньги.  
Ненависть лучше достоинства. Лучше уважения. Лучше дружбы.  
Потому что – _чувство_.  
Стэн даже не закрывает глаза в ожидании удара - так ему хочется поймать ее в глазах Кенни хоть на секунду.  
Ненависть – предел мечтаний. Но ему не по рангу.  
Он не заслужил.  
\- Ну ударь меня, что ли.  
Кенни стягивает резким движением сразу парку и футболку под ней, расстегивает ремень, рывком спускает джинсы с трусами.  
\- Эй. Что…  
Стэн задыхается.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Кенни весь перед ним. Кенни просто смотрит. И в его глазах нет ненависти. Ни грамма.  
Кенни красивый. Какая не новая теперь мысль. Фантастически. Недосягаемо красивый – на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стоит только коснуться.  
Стэну кажется: он протянет руку – и схватит лишь воздух.  
Стэну кажется: он нематериален. Голограмма. Передача данных по блютус.  
\- Ну?  
У Кенни устало сжаты губы, у него презрением текут глаза.  
\- Давай же, правильный мальчик Стэн. Не время теряться. Как ты хочешь?  
От него пахнет – несет – «Aqua di Gio» и сексом с кем-то другим. У него багровые полосы на запястьях и синяки на бедрах. У него распухшие – искусанные - губы.  
\- Как-нибудь… _не так_.  
\- Не так? Да ты утонченная натура, Стэнли Марш. Зажечь ароматические палочки? Устроить ужин при свечах? Сыграть тебе на лютне? Продекламировать Мацуо Басё? Что мне сделать?  
Стэн думает: он добился, чего хотел.  
Думает: он никогда не сможет стереть это отвращение из памяти.   
Ему кажется: он больше не станет себя уважать.  
\- Сказать – за что.  
\- За что?  
\- Что я тебе сделал? О каком реванше была речь?  
У Стэна стоит – но он не хочет. Это могло бы быть смешно еще пару месяцев назад. Но не сейчас.  
Он протягивает руку – только коснуться, только убедиться, что Кенни реален.  
Он говорит себе: Кенни. Это Кенни. Его – _его_ ли? Друг – _друг_ ли?   
Он говорит себе: неважно. Это Кенни МакКормик. Человек его жизни.  
Он касается его щеки, трогает за плечо, проводит по руке – в этом нет ни грамма чувственного. Ничего грязного. Ничего задевающего, цепляющего, дергающего. Ничего - от секса.   
Глаза Кенни меняются – темнеют – теплеют?  
Он молчит. Он не отвечает.  
\- Ладно, забудь. Прости. Мне нельзя столько пить – ты же знаешь.  
Стэн поднимает его одежду с пола. Протягивает. Не глядя.  
\- Пожалуйста. А то… как-то…  
Кенни берет, их руки на пару секунд соприкасаются, он одевается: медленно, будто лениво, заторможенно – словно у них _было_.   
Стэн поворачивается к двери.  
\- Помнишь тот поцелуй?  
Стэн останавливается. Обреченно – что бы ни было, обреченно, он знает – смотрит на Кенни.  
\- Поцелуй? Какой? Мы не только целовались.  
\- Я не об этом. Тогда, в школе.  
\- Тогда? В школе?  
Кенни смеется – внезапно в голос, громко и чисто. Ясно. По-детски. Он садится на постель, опирается руками о края, чтоб не упасть.  
\- А ты, и правда, думал, что любишь меня, Стэн? Ты даже не помнишь.  
И Стэн вспоминает.  
Это как ледяной водопад.  
\- _Тогда_? В школе?   
Это как удар под дых.  
\- Значит, если б я тогда…  
\- Ты сделал тогда правильный выбор, хороший мальчик Стэнли Марш.  
Смиряться с судьбой, с античным роком, предопределенностью, жестокостью чужого выбора легче. Не так больно.   
_Не больно, не больно. Вот видишь: совсем не больно_.  
\- Значит, все могло быть по-другому…  
Не так больно, как с собственной виной, с расплатой за свою – мимолетную, детскую, бездумную - ошибку. Стэн не может стоять, он садится прямо на пол, потому что не хочет делать шаг.   
\- По-другому? Нет. Просто вообще могло быть.   
Стэн подтягивает к себе ноги по-турецки. Раскачивается вперед-назад – наверно, глупо - как человек дождя, но он почти не замечает.  
\- Брось, Стэн. Это пустое, поверь. Мне тоже тогда казалось, что я люблю тебя. Но видишь, я даже остался жив.  
\- Я испугался. Мне было пятнадцать.  
\- Мне тоже.   
\- У меня еще не было ни одной девчонки. 

\- У меня тоже. 

\- Я боялся, что буду кем-то вроде… 

\- Вроде мистера Гаррисона? Мистера Мазохиста?   
Кенни снова смеется – уже тише, уже глуше.  
\- Не вини себя: не в чем. Я был не слишком хорош для тебя…  
\- Неправда.  
\- Я был не слишком хорош для тебя тогда, и стал совсем плох для тебя сейчас.  
\- Неправда.  
Неправда. Стэн повторяет это шепотом. Стэн повторяет это беззвучно.  
Он приближается – нет, пододвигается – подползает? Он обнимает Кенни за ноги в шершавых стертых джинсах, касается лбом его колена.  
\- Не надо, - тот проводит ладонью по его волосам. Или Стэну кажется. – Ты мне нравишься, Стэн. Не надо.  
\- И как мы теперь?  
Стэн поднимает голову – не глаза – убирает руки.  
\- Теперь? Да так же, как раньше.   
Стэн смотрит на его руки, на стертые запястья, на рельефные вены, чуть выступающие суставы. Ему хочется тронуть губами костяшки: январь, февраль, март… Сколько лет они знакомы?  
\- Садись, - Кенни хлопает по покрывалу рядом с собой. – Не драматизируй. А то… как-то…  
Стэн улыбается. Стэн поднимается. Садится рядом с Кенни.   
\- Как раньше не выйдет.  
\- Оно и к лучшему. Наверно.  
За окнами еще темно, свет делает помещение похожим на убогое бомбоубежище из апокалиптического фильма.  
\- А _там_ … у тебя так же?  
Кенни улыбается – усмехается – кривится?  
Кенни наклоняется вперед, опирается локтями на колени, запускает пальцы в волосы, зачесывая назад.  
\- Тебя это утешит?  
\- Нет. Огорчит.  
Кенни смотрит ему в глаза, его взгляд хорош – жаль, Стэн уже никогда не сможет себя обмануть.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Стэн.  
\- Ты говорил.  
\- А что мне жаль?  
\- Нет. А тебе жаль?  
Кенни улыбается – да, точно. Улыбается. У него широкий рот – намного шире, чем надо - неправильный.  
Но Кенни это не портит. Не портит – так говорила мама. Стэн вспоминает. Не портит.  
\- Тебя это утешит?  
Стэн смеется.   
\- Огорчит.  
\- Чувак, это карма.  
Они смеются – нет, правда, смеются – смеются?  
\- Я малость устал, Стэн. Я лягу, ладно?   
\- Конечно.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что-то не хочется, - Стэн берет со спинки стула толстовку. – Прогуляюсь.  
\- Эй, - Кенни окликает его у двери. – Это не жестокость, но позвони Венди.  
Он замолкает. Стэн поворачивается.  
\- Я обязательно ей позвоню, Кенни. Обязательно.  
Кенни приподнимает одно плечо - ассиметрично – неуверенно – неловко?  
– Прервешь цепочку?  
Стэн замирает на секунду, кивает и выходит в коридор.


End file.
